Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals
The DigiDestined kids discover another one of their kind living in the United States, but his Digimon has fallen victim to a powerful computer virus. Synopsis The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a and a . But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Endigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped away, the monster evolved to , and then , de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, transforming into and Terriermon into . After the battle was over, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Featured characters (2) * (3) * (8) * (13) * (14) |c4= * (8) * (18) * (20) * (24) * (24) |c5= * (17) *' ' (19) * (22) * (30) |c6= *' ' (26) * (31) |c7= *' ' (29) * (32) * (33) * (36) |c8= * (21) * (23) * (27) * (28) * (34) * (35) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "His stage name is 'The DigiDestined Formally Known As Matt.'" :—'Kari' as the narrator of Digimon: The Movie. "They even have the same personality: obnoxious." :—'Kari' on the similarities between Tai and Davis. "I was in New York with T.K., partly to visit Mimi and partly to make Davis jealous." :—'Kari' on the reason she and T.K. went alone to New York. "I hate it when I'm right." :—'Kari' on the mysterious happenings in New York. "My soles are worn out, and I don't even wear shoes." :—'Terriermon' on walking to Colorado. "I don't suppose you could turn into a glass of lemonade, too, could you?" :—'Willis' on Terriermon providing shade. "No! No more uncles, no more horses, no more trains, no more planes! It's gotta STOP!" :—'Daviss frustration about Yolei's uncles and their means of transportation. ''"In America, they have Digimon by the truckload!" :—'Cody' after first meeting Terriermon. Cody: "I see you've done this before." Willis: "They'll be here in two minutes or it's free." :—'Cody and Willis on conning the pizza delivery people. "All right. If I'm paying for it, I get the first half. And, I get the second half, too." :—'Daviss logic. ''One small detail. Who is that? And why is he attacking us?! :—'Davis' questioning Willis about Kokomon. "Huh? He's got pants now." :—'Willis' seeing Gargomon for the first time. Upamon: "It's a big gust of wind!" Cody: "No, it's Davis!" Yolei: "Same difference." :—'Upamon', Cody, and Yolei as Davis and Willis finally make it to Colorado. "What?!! What do you mean, 'Kari's not here yet'?!!" :—'Davis' finding out that T.K. and Kari did not make it to Colorado, effectively shocking Yolei and Terriermon. Willis: "I have to do this by myself. I need to be alone." Davis: "Great, I'll go with you." :—'Davis' is oblivious as usual. Willis: "I'm the one with the problem, not you. Get over it." Davis: "Okay!" Willis: "That was fast." :—'Willis' proves highly successful in calming a crying Davis. Willis: I've never been on a team. Anything I should know?" Davis: "Yeah, I'm the only one that can kiss Kari." :—'Daviss number one rule of being in the group. ''"He has a lot of issues." :—'Davis' on Kokomon's lack of anger management. "Digmon could be a little more animated." :—'Cody' somewhat breaking the fourth wall. "I think I strained something trying to digivolve." :—'Veemon' after being forced to revert from Champion level to In-Training to Rookie. Willis: "This is my fault." Davis: "Why? Are you the one who taught him to juggle?" :—'Willis' and Davis watching their Digimon being juggled by Kokomon. "Before you know it, we'll be changing diapers!" :—'Angewomon', concerned by the de-aging DigiDestined. "Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" :—'Gatomon' on the Golden Armor Digivolutions. Davis: Hey! What did I tell you about kissing Kari? She's my girl!" Kari: What do you mean, 'your girl'?!" :—'Davis' gets mad at Willis; Kari gets mad at Davis. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies Category:Weekly Featured Articles